


Fever

by whenindoubtblamekirk



Category: The Oregon Files - Clive Cussler
Genre: M/M, just fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenindoubtblamekirk/pseuds/whenindoubtblamekirk
Summary: Y/N has a fever and tries to hide it from her two dads.
Relationships: Juan Cabrillo/MacD Lawless
Kudos: 3





	Fever

The pages of your book get fuzzier and fuzzier as the words swirl on the page. You blink slowly, groggily rubbing your eyes. Around you the walls seem to shift and the lights pulse. 

Another wave of fatigue hits you, and the book ends up slipping from your hands and onto the floor with a thud that makes you jump a full second after it happens. Groaning, you lean over to pick it up, and yelp as you suddenly lose your balance and pitch over, tumbling to the floor. 

The ceiling light seems to fade in and out as you continue to blink, struggling to keep your eyes open. You slowly move your hand towards the book, your strength nearly gone. 

The door to your cabin opens behind you, and a pair of footsteps approach. 

“You enjoying the view down there?” Eddie Seng asks, chuckling.

You slowly twist your head to look up at him. Standing next to him is his partner, Franklin Lincoln. 

Shooting the pair a weak grin, you try to sit up. Yet, dizziness hits you like a train and you find yourself collapsing back down to the floor. 

Linc crashes to his knees, catching you before you can hit your head against the corner of your nightstand. “Whoa! You okay?”

You nod drowsily, staring up at his blurry face. “Mm fine…”

Eddie and Linc exchange a look. While Linc holds you upright, Eddie kneels down next to you, studying your face. 

“How are you feeling?”

You shrug slowly. “Fine,” you mumble.

His face is written with doubt as he brings a hand up to your forehead. His cool palm makes you shiver.

Eddie’s brow furrows. “Y/N, you’re burning up.”

Linc frowns and slides his hand underneath Eddie’s and waits a second before shooting Eddie a concerned look. “You’re right. She’s definitely got a fever.”

You frown. “Guys… really, Mm… fine…”

Linc ignores you and whispers something to Eddie, who pulls out his phone. 

“What are you doing?” you ask, groggily leaning your head against Linc’s shoulder. All energy has been sapped from your limbs, and you find yourself depending upon Linc to keep you upright.

“Getting your dad.”

A frown pulls at the corners of your mouth. “Which one?”

Eddie glances up from his screen. “Whichever one answers first.”

Time seems to slow as you sit there with the two men. Though you insist you’re fine, Eddie and Linc continue to ignore your protests, citing that neither Juan nor MacD would be happy with them if they left you like this. Though you were adopted by them a few short months ago, you’ve quickly connected with the two of them, and they’ve gotten increasingly protective of you. 

It seems that not two seconds later, there’s another knock on the door. Juan drips water on your carpet as it rolls off of his swim trunks. He walks straight towards you and kneels down. 

“I got your text, Eddie. What’s wrong?”

Linc takes Juan’s hand and places it on your forehead. You try to shimmy away, but Eddie holds you in place. 

“Juan, I’m fine,” you whine as he rests his hand on your forehead. 

His blue eyes get heavy with concern as he looks down at you. “Nuhuh. No getting out of this one, Y/N. We’re going to medbay.”

You groggily squirm away from his arms, but he ends up lifting you off of the floor with ease despite your attempts at escape. Gently, he shifts you so that you rest your head on his shoulder. Eddie and Linc get up from the floor and look at the Chairman expectantly. 

“All set, boss?”

Juan nods and smiles appreciatively at them. “All set, guys. Thank you.”

Linc crosses the room with Eddie in tow and holds the door open for you and Juan. 

As Juan carries you through the doorway, you slap his arm lightly. “Seriously… I’m fine.”

Juan stops for a second and puts you down. You smile and move to walk back to your bed when he stops you, holding you by the shoulders. 

“How about this: you walk from me to Linc and Eddie without swaying or tripping, and you can stay holed up in your room for as long as you want.”

You frown and wipe your eyes. The floor sways unsteadily under your feet, making you swallow hard. Juan’s grip loosens ever so slightly, but his hands stay out and ready to catch you. 

Eddie and Linc take a few long steps back and look at you expectantly. 

Just as you start to walk, Juan lays his hand on your arm. “But,” he looks down at you. “If you fail, you’re going to medbay with me. Immediately.”

“But-”

“No buts.” He points to Eddie and Linc. “Now walk for me.”

Your first steps are okay, albeit slow. The room continues to spin, and it seems that with every uncertain glance, Eddie and Linc’s position shifts. You take a shaky breath and focus on maintaining your balance when suddenly you find yourself falling over as your legs give out. A pair of arms reaches out for you and stops you from slamming into the floor.

“Did… I uh… make it?” you whisper as Juan pulls you back up. 

“Not even close. Come on,” he says as he scoops you up. Though his voice is commanding, leaving no room for debate, you pick up on a gentleness in it that makes you slump even further. 

“I think they moved,” you mumble, pointing a shaking finger at the two other men accusingly. 

Linc holds his hands up in a placating gesture. “We didn’t cheat.”

You roll your eyes as Eddie and Linc follow you two out of the room and head out down the hall, out of sight. 

Juan walks you down to medbay, his long strides filled with purpose and fueled with concern. One hand lays protectively on your back while his other arm is looped under your rear, holding you firmly in place. You wrap your arms around his neck and lay your head on his shoulder, too tired to argue. 

MacD meets you and Juan outside of the medbay doors. “Heard our girl has a fever.”

Juan nods. “Yup. And she’s once again refusing to go to medbay willingly.”

MacD places his hand on your forehead and frowns. “Ah think this one definitely warrants a lookin’ at with Huxley.”

You shake your head. “Juan won’t listen to me. I’m fine,” you whisper. 

“I heard that,” Juan says, his lips forming a thin line. His eyes search for Dr. Huxley and, spotting her in her office, he calls out to her. 

The brunette doctor looks up from her cubicle and smiles. “Ah, my favorite little family.”

MacD shoots her a grin as Juan gently lays you down on a hospital bed. Your fingers grip his shirt with all of the strength you have left. 

“Mac,” Juan turns and calls to MacD, who comes over and helps pull your fingers off of Juan. 

“Don’t do that, baby. We need to get you checked out.”

You shake your head but keep your mouth shut, knowing any protest at this point is futile. Dr. Huxley makes her way over to the bed and looks up at the two men for an explanation. 

“Fever,” Juan says simply. 

The doctor nods and slips her cool hand onto your forehead. You groan a little, enjoying the coolness of her touch against your hot skin. When she pulls away, you find yourself frowning. 

Hux pulls out a thermometer and places it to your forehead. After a beep, she reads the number aloud. 

“101.6”

MacD whistles as Juan pours you a cup of water. He holds it out to you. Though you try to bat it away, your shot is clumsy and Juan easily dodges it, pushing the cup closer to you. MacD lays a hand on your shoulder, giving it a squeeze, and you give in. 

You can feel the cold water course through you and down to your stomach. 

“Is that all?” Juan asks, frowning at the small sip you took. 

You nod slowly, messily wiping the stray droplets from your mouth. 

“So, Ah take it she’s staying here?” MacD asks, looking down at Doc Hux.

Huxley shrugs. “It’s not high enough that she has to stay in medbay.” At this, you perk up a little, looking at Juan and MacD hopefully. “But,” Huxley shoots you a look. “it wouldn’t do any harm to keep her here, either.”

The two men look at each other, communicating silently. After a moment, MacD picks you up. 

“Ah think she can stay with us. We’ll keep a close eye on her.”

Juan smiles, though his eyes are still filled with worry. “As long as you agree to come back here if we have to.”

You nod quickly, making yourself dizzy. “Y-yeah…”

Huxley pulls out a bottle and hands MacD a few pills. “This ought to bring it down.”

MacD nods and begins to carry you out of the medbay. Behind you, Juan kisses Hux’s forehead and thanks her. 

“She’ll be fine, Juan,” Huxley whispers to him, catching his arm before he leaves. 

He nods. “I know, I just-”

Huxley smiles up at him. “Just being a dad?”

“Yeah,” Juan says, chuckling. 

As the three of you leave medbay, you begin to fall asleep, warm drowsiness overtaking you. Juan reaches up, ruffling your hair, as MacD strokes your back. 

“Hey, stay awake. You need to take this when we get back.”

“Mmhmm.”

Seeing your eyes closing again, Juan pokes your nose. “Y/N.”

MacD turns down another hallway and comes to a stop. The door to their shared cabin stands tall in front of him, and Juan opens the door for the two of you. 

Following Juan, MacD heads straight for the bed and lays you down on top of the covers. Your head finds a fluffy pillow, and you sniff, taking in the scent of Juan’s cologne. The smell only makes you more sleepy. 

Bringing another glass of water to you, Juan settles on the bed next to you and hands you one of the pills from Hux. 

“I really don’t-”

Juan gives you a look. “Y/N, don’t even start with me.”

MacD glances between you and Juan. “That’s not a fight you’re winnin’.”

You let out a sigh and accept the pill. Messily shoving it into your mouth, you swallow it with a gulp of water. The glass is incredibly heavy, and you find your arm slowly dropping as you struggle to keep awake. MacD reaches out and takes it from your hand, frowning with concern. 

As your eyelids begin to droop, Juan reaches over and adjusts the pillow for you. Thankfully, MacD places a hand on your back and holds you up, otherwise you would’ve fallen right onto Juan’s arm. 

“There,” Juan says with a final pat. MacD slowly lowers you down, and you slump against the pillow, already getting sleepy. The warmth in your chest spreads to your limbs and turns them into sandbags. 

Juan and MacD step back, sharing a glance. 

“Overprotective…” you mumble before closing your eyes. 

MacD rolls his eyes and kisses your forehead. “We’re not being overprotective…”

Juan nods, smiling softly. “We’re just being dads.”


End file.
